


What's Your Status?

by longlostintentions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Timeline - Sorta, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends Supporting Each Other!, Chocobo Hatching!, Confusion, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Identity Issues, M/M, Prejudice, Status Effects, Tags Ships and Rating may not apply to all stories, Violence, WIP, Will add more tags as I add more stories, animal!Prompto, fight and make up, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlostintentions/pseuds/longlostintentions
Summary: Just a series of oneshots based off different status effects!Will be adding more.Individual story summaries in Chapter Notes





	1. Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> T Rating  
> Angst With A Happy Ending  
> \---
> 
> Ignis is hit with confusion and does something abhorrent. Now he has to figure out a way to make it up to Prompto, if he'll allow it.

      After this mess, Prompto refused to feel sorry for these adorable baby chicks anymore. Not when they ambushed them and proceeded to kick their asses while calling for their mom. That was just cheating. Ah who was he kidding, he'd still have a soft spot for these monsterous little things. As it was, he was perched on top of a rock, taking them out long range and doing his damnedest not to hit his teammates in the process. Ignis dispatched the final chick that had knocked him down with a heavy swing of his spear which vanished. Prompto paid no more mind to it as he focused his shots on the basilisk. Until, at least, he caught Ignis swinging out of the corner of his eye and glanced at him. He was.... Shouting to himself? Swinging wildly in all directions like he couldn't tell where the gigantic bird was 10 feet away. Every so often he struck a tree but ultimately it looked like he was having some kind of weird fit. Noctis and Gladio were busy.... Which meant he'd have to go over and check up on him.

      Prompto jumped down from his rock, cautiously walking over to Ignis while trying to stay out of range of his weapon. He stepped into his line of vision, waving a little bit.

“Hey Iggy... You okay?” he asked. Quicker than he'd ever seen him move, Ignis turned on him, wearing a look of complete... Fury. It was startling. The daggers barely missed him as he jumped back to avoid them.

“Woah, hey! Iggy! It's just me!” he said placatingly, smiling. It fell quickly though, when Ignis kept looking at him with hatred. This was definitely not the Ignis he knew. Ignis swung again and this time it caught him so off guard he felt a sting across his cheek before he ducked out of the way. He could feel something wet dripping down his face, blood he was sure. Prompto decided he'd back off and let the others take care of this, except Ignis blocked his only route forward, and he was still coming at him at an alarming speed. Prompto has to summon his secondary sword just to deflect the daggers arching in at him from all sides.

“Iggy! What the hell? Come on! It's Prompto!” he tried again. Ignis may as well have not even heard him. As he backed away from the onslaught he could see them getting further away from the other two, then he started to get nervous. It turned into a full blown panic when his back hit a tree, and Ignis used the momentary distraction to knock the sword out of his hand. He grabbed out blindly at his attacker's arm, trying desperately to keep the blades away from himself. It was a mistake. Ignis paused only to flick his eyes up to Prompto's wrist, up to his barcode. Prompto could see the recognition in his eyes and his mind putting it into place.

It made his heart sink.

“No no, Iggy I'm not--!” he denied proactively, but his words were cut short with a hand around his neck. It cut off his air and slammed his head back into the tree trunk, making him see spots. He forgot about the dagger and clawed at the iron grip with both hands. Ignis looked triumphant, in the most vitriolic way Prompto had ever seen.

“The empire will need to do a little better than to send one of Niflheim's puppets to infiltrate!” he growled with venom. Even though he shouldn't have enough reserved energy to feel hurt, he did. This had to be a dream, Ignis of all people wouldn't say something like that... Intent on proving him wrong, Ignis lifted one dagger.

“You've worn out your usefulness. The only good MT is a dead one!” he yelled. Prompto's vision started to blacken around the edges and he started to prepare himself for whatever would come. A jolt, the force of a body knocking into Ignis, ripped his hand from his throat and made Prompto sink to the ground gasping.

“Alright, Iggy cut it out!” Gladio growled. Ignis caught himself in a stumble and whipped around, pointing his dagger at Gladio this time.

“A traitor to the crown?!” he snarled as he glared at him. Gladio only rolled his eyes.

“Now I know you're losin' it,” he retorted, preparing for combat. A flash of blue and Noctis was behind him, with a thump that made Prompto cringe he hit Ignis somewhere on the back of the head, making his body go slack. He struggled to keep him up until Gladio sighed and hefted him into his arms.

       When Ignis woke the first thing he noticed was the tremendous pain on the back of his head. He felt... Exhausted still. His vision was still hazy as he tried to focus through the sleep, but he could tell enough to know he was in the tent.

“How long've you been awake?” Noctis spoke from the side of him with sleep in his voice. Ignis blinked and turned his head, willing himself to speak.

“Only just,” he groaned. He tried to sit up, but it was hopeless.

“Mind telling me why it feels as though I've been trampled by a herd of garula?” he hissed out. Noctis moved to assist him in sitting up, and even though it sent warm waves of pain through his spine, he managed to keep himself upright.

“Sorry, had to knock you out.”

He handed Ignis a water glass and Ignis paused to look at him with some alarm before drinking.

“And... What exactly did I do to earn that?” he asked. Before Noctis could answer the tent flap opened and Prompto pushed his way in, handing Noctis an elixer.

“Last one,” he said, voice low and hoarse, before catching sight of Ignis sitting there. Ignis noticed a bandage on his cheek and a red mark on his neck. Even so, he tried to give him a tired smile. Prompto, however, gave him a look he couldn't identify and hurried out of the tent. Baffled, Ignis looked to Noctis for answers and was startled to note Noctis looked uncomfortable.

“You were... Pretty confused, not surprised you don't remember,” he stalled.

“Did I... engage Prompto somehow?” he asked tentatively. Noctis sighed and dropped the elixer onto Ignis's lap.

Just then, Gladio pushed through the tent flaps and kneeled on his other side.

“Feel as bad as you look?” he asked. Ignis sighed.

“Presumably. Will you both please stop stalling and answer my question?” he demanded. Gladio took charge.

“Thought he was an MT, said some pretty nasty stuff, tried to choke him out for it. Your dagger woulda made pretty quick work of him if we'd gotten there any later,” Gladio summarized, trying not to let any blame enter his voice. Still, Ignis paled at the news. That explained the red mark, and the skittish behavior.

“But he... I mean he couldn't possibly think...” Ignis tripped over his words, which didn't happen often.

“Relax, he's probably just freaked out. He'll get over it,” Noctis tried to reassure, but even he sounded dubious.

 

      They tried to keep him from cooking nearly the minute he felt well enough to stand, but it was how Ignis found comfort and time to think. He made his first attempt at apology when Prompto came to get his food. He handed him a plate with a cautious smile that Prompto didn't return.

“Prompto...” he tried, but Prompto simply took the plate with a low thanks and turned back to the campfire. Noctis and Gladio awkwardly returned to their dinner. Prompto didn't act angry, more aloof and casually ignoring him. That was somehow worse.

Ignis thought once they piled into the car he might at least have a captive audience out of Prompto, and he could say what he needed to say. However, when he saw him leaning in and speaking lowly to Noctis he knew that would not happen. Sure enough, Noctis climbed into the passenger's seat with a sort of apologetic side eye.

      They were Lestallum bound, with the music turned up louder than they normally would. Gladio was lucky, he could distract himself from the tense silence by burying his face in a book. It was almost startling to hear Prompto pipe up, not as loud or cheerful as usual, but reaching up to nudge Noctis on the shoulder.

“Noct, the view from that bridge was pretty sweet, mind if we stop and get a couple shots?” he asked. Noctis looked over at Ignis.

“Alright with you?” he tested as though he were a bomb. Ignis could feel Prompto's eyes on the back of his head briefly before he heard him lean back in his seat and mutter. Something quiet but definitely to the effect of Ignis not being his mother. Ignis ignored the mutterings and addressed Noctis, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice as best he could.

“Have I ever?” he asked rhetorically and found a safe place to turn around.

      When they lurched into a parking spot, they were all tired and warm. The hotel rooms were a welcome relief. Ignis didn't need to be told they would be taking two rooms, and he would be rooming with Gladio tonight. When Prompto wouldn't even let him assist in dragging in his luggage, Ignis had had enough. He stepped deftly in front of him to keep him from leaving.

“Prompto you must let me talk to you _sometime_!” he said with exasperation. Prompto crossed his arms and walked back into the room, if only to avoid meeting his gaze.

“To apologize at the very least!”

Noctis and Gladio looked up from their phones with trepidation. Prompto huffed.

“What difference does it make? It wont change anything.”

Ignis was absolutely baffled.

“Prompto you cannot believe I truly wanted you dead. I was afflicted--” he tried to plead his case but Prompto cut him off.

“Yeah, yeah. You were confused I figured that part out. That isn't the part that hurts, ya know?” he took a breath while Ignis just waited for him to continue.

“Even confused people don't just make stuff up. That was somewhere in your head, even if you don't wanna believe it, even if you were too nice to say it before,” he refused to let his voice break, he stared down at the floor.

“Prompto....” Noctis finally tried to interject, but he wouldn't have it. Prompto whirled around to include them in the conversation.

“You guys think I don't hear every time you kill one of them? The way you treat them like machines?” he couldn't keep himself from shaking now. The other three looked uneasily at each other.

“But you're not one of them,” Noctis tried again. Prompto threw his hands up and paced around the room.

“Why not? Cause I was kidnapped at just the right time? They were me! Before they were daemons or soldiers! You saw the clones, so take your pick. Either they were human or I'm not,” he finished seethingly. The others were too shocked to speak properly, he'd never run his mouth like this. For all the talking he did, they suddenly realized in the worst way possible that they'd never seen him genuinely angry. At least not at them. He grumbled and snatched a key card.

“Prompto where'r you going?” Gladio asked tiredly. Prompto looked at them with uncharacteristic malice.

“Going out for a walk. I'll do my best not to massacre any citizens while I'm out!”

The door slammed as well as it could. After a brief silence Noctis and Gladio slowly turned to look at Ignis, who was deep in thought. While it wasn't pleasant, at least now he knew the root of the problem. Which meant now he could work on solving it.

“Do you... Wanna be alone or something?” Noctis asked. To their surprise Ignis spoke lightly and even smiled a little.

“Actually, I was hoping you might help me with something...”

 

      The trip down to Galdin was, if possible, more tense than the trip to Lestallum. Except for Ignis who seemed more focused than anything. Partially because he was trying not to fall asleep. Even after they'd agreed cooperation and Noctis and Prompto shoved off into their room, Gladio had seen Ignis at the table well into the night scibbling things in his small notebook. Prompto hadn't even noticed where they were until he heard the click of the blinker and saw they were veering off down a familiar dirt road. Despite himself, he couldn't help feeling his pulse pick up a little and the corners of his mouth turning up at the sight of the familiar Chocobo ranch.

“What are we doing here?” he asked. At the very least, he had started talking a little more to Ignis, and that was a start. Even if he was not wholly enthused or necessarily always kind when he did it. Ignis simply smiled mysteriously and led on, and Prompto couldn't help but be curious.

“Gotta say, when ya called me an' asked if I had somethin' interesting t'show ya, I wondered if y'might be psychic,” Wiz said, addressing Ignis. Ignis smiled.

“Unfortunately I have yet to master clairvoyance. You simply seem to always have something worth seeing,” he assured. Prompto glanced at him out of the corner of his eye but Ignis didn't meet it. Instead they followed Wiz around back to a shed that was radiating warmth.

      Inside it was sweltering, but their attention was immediately drawn to a large egg sitting under a heat lamp. Prompto broke into a wide smile.

“Wait... Seriously?!” he asked excitedly. Inspecting it, there were already a series of cracks webbing the surface. A shuffling could be heard inside.

“Thought ya might miss it,” Wiz said. They huddled around, watching the egg curiously as it shifted on the spot. A few more tiny taps of a beak later and a chip of the shell fell off. Once it started breaking, the egg crumbled more quickly. By the end of it, a baby Chocobo, not as fluffy as it would be but not as bare as most birds, tumbled onto the table with a tired _kweh._ Noctis hummed as he looked at it.

“At least baby Chocobos aren't as ugly as other birds....”

      While it seemed a little top-heavy, it was doing its best to toddle on its small legs. Prompto cautiously lifted a hand and held out a couple fingers. The Chocobo studied them for a minute before stumbling over and giving them an affectionate nip. He gently scratched it on the head. It let out a trill and he was in love all over again.

      When they climbed back into the car, Prompto waited a minute before speaking to him.

“Um.... Thanks,” he said uncomfortably, looking out the window. Ignis smiled but kept his eyes on the road.

“No need... But you're quite welcome.”

This felt like progress.

 

      Galdin was a relief they hadn't felt in a while, with the cool breeze of evening setting in. Ignis met Noctis's eyes over the car door and there was a silent agreement.

“Hey, there's a spot over the hill I wanna check out for fishing,” he announced. Gladio stretched.

“It's getting late, we're gonna have to camp there if we go.”

Prompto whined and reached out for the pier.

“Noooo we're _so_ close to real beds!” he begged.

“I'm not sure I'm up for another night either,” Ignis sighed. Noctis shrugged.

“Then stay, we'll be back tomorrow. Not like we're that far.”

Ignis nodded.

“Suits me alright.”

Prompto looked like he wanted to protest, but he'd backed himself into a corner.

“Fine.”

      They booked one room, even Prompto couldn't justify wasting an extra 10,000 gil for a second room with only two people. Prompto trudged to the door, intent on exploring the pier and maybe getting time to think.  
“Mind if I join you?” Ignis braved. Prompto shrugged and kept walking. Ignis took this as a “Yes”. Both of them swooned at the smell of the grill.

“Think we could grab some dinner?” Prompto asked.

“Of course. It looks like it may take a while, I think you could do with a massage in the meantime,” Ignis suggested. Prompto still had the inclination to look flustered and surprised.

“Uh, what?”

Ignis nodded to the massage table and the staff treating a couple customers.

“R-Right... Yeah actually I was kinda thinking the same thing,” Prompto mused. When Ignis paid, he slipped in an extra nice tip to make sure he received extraordinary treatment. Before Prompto could tell him what he wanted, he walked away very deliberately to order.

      After he was finished, Prompto found Ignis sitting at a table sipping wine and tapping away on his phone. When he approached, he received a smile that reminded him why he let his heart get attached to Ignis in the first place.

“Enjoy yourself?” he asked. Prompto nodded and sat down.

“Uh yeah, guess I needed it more than I thought.”

Ignis signalled to Coctura who, to Prompto's surprise, brought over two still warm plates of food. It actually... Looked exactly like the type of thing he wanted.

“How'd you know what to order?” he asked. Ignis simply smiled.

Prompto paused mid-bite and held up a hand to quiet Ignis, turning his head up to the ceiling.

“I thought I knew this song, I love this one,” he announced victoriously before finishing his bite.

“Perhaps because I brought the disk from the car and asked Coctura to feature it for a bit. She was more than happy,” Ignis replied pleasantly, examining his own food. He was pleased to see as he stole glances across the table, that Prompto still flushed at signs of affection. When he reached a stopping point in his meal, Ignis gestured to Prompto's camera which was resting safely in a third chair next to them.

“May I?” he asked. Prompto raised his eyebrows but nodded.

Ignis looked through the pictures and found one he particularly liked, showing it to Prompto.

“I'm fond of this one, how exactly did you accomplish it?” he encouraged, leaning closer on the table.

It had the desired effect. The telltale spark lit up behind Prompto's eyes and he fiercely launched into an excessively detailed explanation. Ignis would have it no other way as he paid close attention with interest.

      They reached dessert without incident. In fact Prompto had issued “If you're so smart what do I want for dessert?” as a challenge, with a characteristic smile on his face. It was a challenge Ignis was happy to take.

“Look... This was... Kinda fun. But a nice dinner won't just change my mind and make everything better...” Prompto finally approached the topic. Ignis smiled and nodded.

“No I don't expect so, nor do I wish to.”

He took a breath and thought for a second.

“Prompto, tell me, how _did_ I know what to order?” Ignis asked. Prompto looked confused.

“In fact, how did I know any of this might make you happy?”

Prompto took a bite of dessert.

“Well I mean you've known me for like.. _Ever_ ,” Prompto answered confidently. Just what he wanted to hear.

“Yes, you're right. I've known _you_ forever. Your hobbies, your likes, your dislikes, your habits. You, as a human being, with your own unique personality. That I've become very fond of, I might add,” he explained. From the look on Prompto's face he understood what he was getting at.

“Well then--” he started, but Ignis held up a hand to stop him.

“On that note.... I can admit, and I believe Noctis and Gladio would both agree here, I see a folly in our upbringing. That it was not perfect, and perhaps we have some bias to overcome. We must re-evaluate what we've learned about the world outside the city.”

Prompto looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“I cannot promise to be perfect, I can only promise that we will try our hardest to improve.”

This finally broke him. He lowered his head, but Ignis could still see tear tracks forming over his face. Ignis reached over and tentatively grabbed Prompto's hand in his. When he didn't pull away, he pressed a kiss to it. After a few minutes, Prompto swiped at his face with the back of his free hand, though his eyes were still glassy when he looked up and nodded at him.

      The final gift they gave him, he noticed the next time they had a shipful of MTs dropped on them. The killings were swifter, and individually he spied each of them making a sign. One that he too adopted soon after, even though it was entirely ineffective from any of them. It was a sign they'd all seen Oracles make, either on broadcasts or in textbooks. It was a sign of blessing, a sign to release a departed soul from the darkness.

 


	2. Toad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G Rating  
> There is a mishap with the Toad spell. The boys don't seem to mind though, including the victim.

      “Why the hell would I wanna do that?” Noctis asked while he dug through his food, exiling the vegetables. Ignis frowned but kept to the topic at hand, he'd learned over the years to pick his battles. Besides, he wouldn't listen anyways.

“I realize the spell is a bit... Unorthodox. However, it is a simple one and ultimately it might be advantageous to... Liken enemies to toads,” he sounded a little self-conscious saying it. It did sound ridiculous. He had a point, though. Buying themselves time if they were surrounded by too many monsters. Noctis shrugged and took another bite, thinking.

“So how do I do it?” he conceded finally. Ignis narrowed his eyes and pointed at Noctis with his fork.

“I believe you were taught during your mage studies at the Citadel,” he accused. Noctis didn't even have the grace to look abashed. Ignis sighed and adjusted his glasses.

“The spell is simple enough, I can teach you tomorrow, but it is an umbrella spell. The trick is to hold the animal of choice in your mind through the duration of it.”

At this, Prompto looked up from his food.

“So... Nagas are always thinking about frogs?” he asked in confusion. Ignis smiled.

“Well, they primarily feed on amphibians so... In a way I suppose so.”

      Noctis and Ignis figured out how to flask the spell. It was trickier than elemancy, somehow less corporeal.

“I dunno if I'm comfortable testing this out surrounded by sabertusks...” Noctis said, carefully palming the flask. Ignis nodded.

“I agree, it may be too difficult to focus on the spell out in the wilds...”

Gladio kicked dirt over the fire.

“Well I'm not puttin' one on a leash so what's plan B?” he asked Ignis.

“You could.... Try it on one of us?” Prompto suggested hesitantly.

“What? No way,” Noctis responded immediately. If he ended up permanently sacrificing a friend to toad-dom he'd be absolutely pissed at himself.

“Actually... You've done well with this spell, and we have a surplus of Maiden's Kiss on hand...” Ignis offered.

“Wait... For real? You think it'll be okay...?” Noctis asked in disbelief.

“I see no reason why it shouldn't,” Ignis said encouragingly. Prompto immediately raised his hand up high, bouncing on his feet.

“I wanna do it!” he exclaimed, dragging Noctis to the far side of the encampment.

“Right now?”

Prompto nodded.

“Sure, why not?”  
“I... I guess.”

Ignis and Gladio moved behind Noctis, well out of the way of any lingering spell smoke.

“Ready when you are!” Prompto called out. Noctis laughed and shook his head.

“You're so weird...”

He took a minute, closing his eyes at first, to picture the toad. Enough to make it feel almost tangible. Hoe reared back to throw, but right before the flask left his hand, his thoughts were intruded by a cute little stray they'd come upon earlier that week. The flask left his hand before he could stop it, and it made him panic just a little. It was done though, and the flask exploded in a cloud of smoke. He heard coughing for just a second before it was replaced with a strange noise, like shuffling, compressing, a noise distinctly transformation magic. When the smoke cleared, a small orange tabby sat on its haunches twitching its tail.

      They all stared for a good two minutes at their friend.

“Oh.... Damn,” Noctis broke the silence with surprise. Prompto looked around himself, swished his tail, then let out a loud meow.

“Noct.... Did you perhaps... Lose focus?” Ignis asked, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice, he succeeded with only a smile. Noctis made no effort to hide it as he walked towards Prompto.

“Just a little! You okay, dude?” he crouched in front of Prompto, who batted at his approaching hand before leaning into the scritches. Ignis rummaged through a bag in their tent before joining them.

“Well, at the very least we know the spell is successful... We'd best turn him back or we'll be spending a lot more money on cat food.”

Noctis grabbed the cure and cracked it open, letting the liquid slowly seep out onto his friend, who hunkered down in distaste. However, the only thing it accomplished was making Prompto begin cleaning his fur with a remarkably human glare at Noctis.

“Oh dear.... It seems Maiden's Kiss may only be applicable to toads...” Ignis said warily.

“You've _got_ to be kitten me..” Noctis sighed, earning him a cuff on the back of the head from Gladio.

      “Where do you suppose the nearest town with access to a library would be?” Ignis asked the group. Sans Prompto of course who was busy playing with a small rock all across the campground.

“Lestallum I'd think,” replied Gladio, watching Prompto skitter back and forth with amusement. Ignis sighed.

“I was afraid of that. Well it seems he'll have to deal with being a cat for just a bit longer. I'll see what I can find out about potential cures.”

Noctis grinned and kept tossing other small pebbles into Prompto's path, diverting his attention between them.

“I don't think he minds too much...”

     

      Ignis was carefully filleting a fish, separating out some parts for garbage and some parts for use later. Noctis and Gladio were by the fire on their phones and Prompto.... Where was Prompto...? Suddenly, Ignis felt a tiny paw on his foot and smiled, glancing down at Prompto. His eyes were wide and black with excitement.

“May I help you?” he asked. Prompto meowed loudly. Ignis wiped his hands clean.

“Cat or no you've still got to wait for dinner like everyone else...” Ignis scolded. The cat continued to stare up at him unnervingly.

“Go take a cat nap,” he ordered. From a chair by the fire Noctis called out.

“You never let me take a nap before dinner!”

Ignis ignored him, especially as Prompto now had two paws, claws extended, hooked onto his pants. He was alarmed.

“Prompto don't you dare...” he warned. He did dare, as he almost immediately began climbing up his leg. Ignis groaned and reached down, tearing him from his leg by the scruff of his neck.

“ _What_ has gotten into you?” he asked desperately. For all his trouble he only received a soft meow. And damn it all if he still couldn't help finding it cute. Ignis frowned and set him down, grabbing a trash scrap and tossing it away from the kitchen. He knew it would be a mistake, but right now he just wanted to focus on dinner.

      During dinner he wasn't much better. Though he'd been provided a plate on the ground next to them all, he'd eaten about half before wandering around to bother them. He climbed up onto Gladio's lap, who didn't mind at first, and started reaching up for his plate and his fork with a soft paw. Endearing as it was, he would not stop.

“I'm gonna lock you in the tent if you don't cut that out...” Gladio threatened.

“He would likely shred your sleeping bag for revenge...” Ignis quipped. Noctis sighed and patted his lap.

“Prompto, c'mere...” he called. Prompto paused and looked towards Noctis before leaping gracefully from Gladio's lap and trotting across the way to jump into Noctis's. Secretly, he was pleased even as a cat he would always choose him. Noctis's ill-timed scratches mixed with Prompto's natural clumsiness (even as a cat) meant that as he tried to get comfortable, his legs inevitably ended up slipping off. He recovered from his stumble well enough, but looked around before self-consciously licking down his fur.

      Bedtime was the worst, as Ignis suspected it might be. Prompto was a nocturnal creature now, and they were anything but. He started out padding across the three of their bodies for a while, which Noctis and Ignis didn't particularly mind, but Gladio threatened him again. Either Prompto understood or coincidentally got bored at that exact moment. Instead he chose to bother Noctis, walking on him to reach his face where he could appropriately bat at it. This, Noctis did swat at him for. So Prompto simply tried to sleep on it. It didn't take long for Noctis to run out of air and heave him off with a groan. Now Prompto was twitching his tail in annoyance. Finally Noctis opened up his sleeping bag enough to make it enticing, Prompto definitely took notice. While he was deliberating, Noctis grabbed him around the middle and pulled him in, holding him tightly. Prompto gave up without much struggle and finally fell asleep.

      They let Prompto out in the early morning when he wouldn't stop meowing. By the time they were awake and Ignis was halfway through breakfast, he returned with a strangled meow. They looked around, worried for a second, before grimacing. He dropped a dead mouse at Gladio's feet proudly. Gladio sighed and gave him a pet.

“Yeah, yeah, good job.”

He quietly disposed of the mouse while Noctis distracted him.

“You think it's still Prompto in there? I mean... Does he know what he's doing?” Noctis asked as he gave Prompto a feather he found to play with while he started packing a couple things.

“Hard to say. It's possible that prolonged exposure may start to blur the line between the consciousness of the afflicted and their newfound animal instincts. It may be wise to figure out how to change him back as soon as possible,” Ignis suggested.

 

      “Y'know, now would be a _really_ good time to have a fourth person,” Noctis said with a pointed look at Prompto. Prompto ended up having to ride on Noctis's shoulders, since he kept getting distracted on the walk to the car. When they loaded up again, Noctis snagged the front seat.

“I'm taking the extra space while we've still got it,” he said, moving Prompto's camera to a safe spot. He dropped his friend onto the back seat beside Gladio. As soon as the car started moving he hunkered down, looking nervously around and yowling a couple times. Gladio groaned and picked him up, bringing him onto his lap and stroking his body. When Prompto decided he was more important than Gladio's book, however, and began rubbing his face on it and reaching up to play with the pages, he immediately picked him up again and leaned forward to drop him into Noctis's lap. Prompto looked disgruntled with all this moving around. He attempted to move onto Ignis's lap and was deflected with a hand and a scratch behind the ears.

“What, I'm not good enough for you?” Noctis asked. Prompto relented and curled up in his lap for the price of a few pets.

“You know you might be cuter like this,” Noctis teased, and immediately regretted it when he felt sharp teeth on the soft flesh between his thumb and index finger.

“Ow, ow, okay! Just kidding...” he said, gently prying his hand from his friend's mouth. Prompto started to purr.

      “I'm afraid I have some bad news,” Ignis told them as he approached the car. They'd held back with Prompto and some cold drinks, not wanting him to get lost in the city.

“Course you do...” Noctis sighed.

“The hotel doesn't allow pets...” he continued with a look at Prompto. Ignis held up a book.

“However I did manage to find a book shop and procure a book that may help us...”

Noctis sighed and poured out some water for Prompto in one of their camping bowls.

“So, in other words we're camping again...” Noctis groaned.

“What's wrong with that?” Gladio side eyed him.

“I propose lunch first,” Ignis interrupted.

 

      That night, Prompto took turns, going around onto different laps and rubbing against different legs. Ignis, who was trying to read up on getting him back to normal, only tolerated him for so long. Noctis, who could never deny him anything, human or cat, let him up on his lap even when his butt was getting tired from sitting.

“Man, you're affectionate tonight...” Noctis said as Prompto continued to rub against his hand. It wasn't enough evidently. Soon he was rearing up to headbutt his face, making him laugh.

“Weirdo...” he said, and may have planted a kiss on top of his head one of the times. Nobody really had a chance to notice, as the next second they were all coughing in the midst of thick smoke and Noctis felt a sudden heavy weight on his lap. He had to act quickly to keep Prompto from falling back off his lap and into the fire. They all blinked at each other for a second. Ignis closed the book with a snap.

“It appears we've found our cure.”

Noctis was in the process of trying to shove Prompto off his lap, this chair was _not_ made for two, and Prompto was in the process of trying to stay there.

“ _That's_ all it took? If I'd known sooner...”

“Y;know, this is probably a sign you don't kiss me enough,” Prompto cooed.

 


	3. Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T Rating  
> Canon-Typical Violence, Not Terribly Descriptive Gore
> 
> Gladio must deal with something Ignis is all too familiar with.

     There was a deep rumbling and the ground under them felt like it was moving. When a cracking sound echoed in front of them and he felt himself sprayed with dirt, Ignis took a step back and tried to hone in on the noises. A burrowing creature, that much he could tell.

“Noct! What are we dealing with?” he shouted in front of him. Noctis called from slightly to his right.

“I don't.. Shit!” he cut himself off as he shuffled back. Dodging perhaps.

“I don't know. Looks kind of like a naga but... ?” he finished hopelessly. Ignis searched his mind, keeping an ear on the action just in case it drifted closer.

“Does she have more than one head?” he asked anyone.

“Two, and I dunno which to keep an eye on,” Gladio shouted warily to his left.

“Neither! Don't look her in the eyes, she's just as likely to blind or confuse you as petrify you. I'll distract her heads best I can manage, attack the rest of her,” he ordered. He heard a few murmurs of unsureness but there wasn't any time for hesitation.

      He'd learned quickly his weapons could be used long range if he kept returning them to the armiger after throwing them. It was time consuming but it was better than offering himself up on a plate, so to speak. He heard scuffling to his left and immediately drifted right, listening to the creature. It was hard to separate noises still, but they were speaking, low hissing. He did his best to pinpoint the source of the hissing, then threw a dagger. It seemed to have struck, but not quite where he was aiming. She would have been more enraged than that. He could hear the hissing approaching rapidly, and somewhere Prompto cried out to him. He rolled forward and heard the loud thumps of something, or two somethings, hitting the ground behind him. Now he knew where they were. He righted quickly and tossed his other dagger in front of him. There was an unholy screech, that hit much better. She reared back up and Ignis summoned his lance, she would strike again and he would be ready. He trusted his friends would keep him out of anything fatal anyways, they'd done so thus far. She lunged, and he waited until she was close enough to be lined up properly, then threw his lance like a dart and leapt out of the way. When he'd learned to trust his body and his muscle memory, he was able to be just about as acrobatic as he was before. Another scream, then heavy bootsteps, the sound of Gladio heaving his heavy sword, and the sickening sound of splitting bone and sinew. Something heavy fell to the ground, bouncing morbidly. A head, if they were lucky.

“Gross! Nice hit!” Prompto said breathlessly.

“Not over yet,” Gladio countered.

Ignis could hear the sound of warping, smell the familiar acrid burn of magic, by the sound of it Noctis had gotten up somewhere high. Possibly the other head, despite his warning. The remaining head screamed and a second later Noctis hit the ground with a thud and a groan.

“Noct!” Gladio yelled, drawing Ignis's attention. He tried to find his way to them but stopped cold with dread at the sound of shock and... Panic? It was Gladio, whatever it was, and it was not good. He could hear Gladio taking wild swings and missing most of them, it was unusual to say the least. A furious shot rang out and the thing gave one final death rattle as it thumped to the ground, making it shake.

      “Noct, Noct are you alright?” Ignis called out. He thought Gladio's panic might have meant Noctis was in trouble, but Noctis spoke to the side of him and, aside from sounding shaken up he was completely fine.

“Yeah, yeah I'm good but Gladio...” he said, worried.

“Can't see a damn thing...” Gladio finally grunted from a few feet in front of him. His heart picked up and he slowly walked forward, slowly so his cane didn't accidentally hit Gladio too hard. When he did hit a solid form, a hand wrapped around his cane almost desperately. Clinging to familiarity, he knew what that was like. When he reached out, however, he only felt air. He realized Gladio was sitting or crouching on the ground. He smiled, even though neither of them could see it. Thankfully, he also knew how to deal with it.

“Time to stand,” he ordered gently.

“Yeah, yeah, gimme a minute,” Gladio responded.

“Come Gladio, you're hardly helpless,” he teased. He had to get him to at least make it back to camp, if he withdrew into a rut of fear or hopeless thinking that would be it.

“Use this, if you must,” he offered, pushing his cane towards him. Gladio sighed, not taking the cane but using it to balance himself as he stood. He could feel Gladio's rough hand travelling up his own arm and clap onto his shoulder. He touched it briefly to hold it there as he began to walk.

“Count your steps,” he advised as he tried to re-orient himself.

“Come on, I think we'd better go back to camp...” Noctis called out.

“I think that would be wise...” Ignis agreed. As they walked, he spread the swipe of his cane to cover both their paths, hoping Gladio would catch on to the sounds of an obstacle. He still stumbled a couple times.

“How do you do this?” he asked sullenly. Ignis shrugged.

“Necessity breeds innovation, I suppose...” he answered. He'd had no guide, he'd simply had to start figuring out his world through other senses. He had to do it fast.

      At camp they were both guided to seats, and someone was digging through the bag near the kitchen setup and putting the kettle on the stove.

“You doing okay, Gladio?” Prompto asked nervously. Ignis could hear Gladio sigh next to him, barely audible.

“I'm fine,” he answered and, aside from sounding tired and bothered, Ignis thought he did in fact sound fine. He knew his companions, though, and he knew they would not stop worrying.When he heard Gladio stand, a pair of feet would come walking over and guide him away. When he announced his need for a drink, as he would any other night, a beer found its way into his hand not a moment later. The final time he stood, he spoke out to halt the footsteps nearing him.

“M'just going to the tent. Gonna call it a night,” he said a little sourly. Ignis stood with his cane and maneuvered beside him.

“I think I'll join you.”

      Ignis dug through the bag for something comfortable to wear.

“I know it's tiresome, but they do have your best interest at heart,” he tried to console Gladio.

“It's only been a couple hours and I'm sick and tired of feeling like I can't do anything,” he confided, and Ignis nodded before remembering he couldn't see it.

“I've found the more you assert yourself, the more they're likely to stop coddling you,” Ignis offered.

“That's the worst part, though, I really _can't_ do anything on my own,” Gladio grumbled. Ignis paused what he was doing, half dressed, and felt his way over to the other body in the tent, enjoying the warmth of it.

“Don't start feeling sorry for yourself now, you'll never escape with your confidence in tact,” he scolded lightly. Gladio sighed.

“Not much of a shield right now, though,” he admitted.

“Give yourself some grace...” Ignis soothed, letting his arms find their way around his body. Gladio let out a non-commital hum.

“Plus, now I can't see that sweet ass,” he murmured jokingly against his neck, making Ignis laugh into his chest.

“Shame, that. Be thankful it's temporary for you,” he said, doing his best to keep any sort of bitterness out of his voice. Still, Gladio pulled back.

“Shit, Iggy I didn't--” Gladio started, but was cut off by Ignis pressing their mouths together quickly. The kiss was appreciated by them both.

“Nevermind that for now,” he assured, regrettably slipping on pants and climbing into his sleeping bag.

      Temporary, it was. By the evening of the next day it had cleared up completely, as Gladio had been updating them all day of how much he was starting to be able to see. First peripherals, then anything moving, and finally it was back to normal. On the train they sat in the same booth, Ignis with his face turned towards the window and Gladio quietly thumbing over his hand resting on his leg. Ignis grabbed his cane and prepared to stand.

“I'm feeling restless, I think it's time to pay the dining car a visit,” he said, and Gladio took it as his cue to move. Prompto started to get out of his seat too.

“Hey, do you need--” he started to ask but Gladio stopped him.

“Ah, let him go. He's not helpless.”

Ignis smiled and Prompto was uttering confused and concerned noises. He clapped him on the shoulder kindly and made his way down the train.

 


	4. Petrify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T Rating  
> No Warnings
> 
> Noct is afflicted with a status effect they've never dealt with. It isn't quite what they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god it took me ages to get this out. I'm so sorry I'm behind with all my requests. I promise now that this is out there I'll keep working on those! I haven't given them up! Life just got in the way! 
> 
> Also yes I'm aware I used the basilisk twice..

     “So remind me what the hell we're after again?” Gladio grunted, tugging Noctis through the bushes behind him. They had asked if they could take an alternate route to the hunt site, but Ignis had insisted the most direct path was the best. It would provide them cover in the bushes should they need it.

“A basilisk. You're familiar with them I assume,” he replied.

“Well, yeah...”

“I'm not! What are we looking out for?” Prompto chirped behind him. Ignis ducked below a tree branch, pushing up his glasses that had slid down his face and peering around a boulder. When nothing ambushed them he waved them on.

“Sharp spurrs, and a sharper tail. However you must be sure to avoid its gaze first and foremost. It has the power to petrify one at a glance.”

“It what now?” Prompto asked.

“Petrification. I'll admit I've never seen it in person. From what little texts that have been written about it, some talk about becoming still as stone, others mention bouts of freezing. There is no definitive answer, however I doubt it's pleasant regardless.”

     They stumbled across a large tail feather on the ground as long as two or three of them laid end to end. Prompto bent down to peer at it.

“Okay, that's kinda freaky...”

Noctis leered at him with a grin.

“I thought you liked birds.”

Prompto stood and frowned at Noctis.

“I like _chocobos_. I don't like things big enough to eat me.”

Ignis had stepped past the feather and held out his hand to silence them.

“I've found it.”

The bird was strolling around the clearing, pecking at the trees and completely oblivious to the fact that it was being watched. Ignis kneeled with them and drew close.

“Noct, you'll need to be a distraction, you're quicker than the rest of us. Gladio and I will need to take it down while it's distracted, otherwise it will be too agile to hit. Prompto, stay at a distrance and fire from there, you'll be best able to see when it's getting too close to any of us and you're in the least amount of danger.”

      The plan was set.

Prompto snuck around the perimeter of the clearing, looking for a good vantage point. So far he had escaped notice, but halfway through he stepped on a branch with a loud crack and the creature swung its head towards him. He was still deciding whether to run or shoot when Noctis's voice came from across the clearing.

“C'mere you stupid bird!”

The stupid bird diverted its attention from Prompto and he darted to a boulder on the far reaches of the clearing. In a flash Noctis was out of reach again and Ignis and Gladio took the chance to jump in while he warped around the clearing.

“Noct, at this rate it will wear us out! Pick a spot out of reach and stay there!” Ignis ordered. Noctis scoffed but obeyed. He lodged his sword up into a tree and hung, praying he was high enough. The first time the bird lunged, Ignis jumped and deflected it and Noctis tried to wrench his blade free so he could go even higher. The second time it got him by the ankle and he lost his grip on his sword with a startled cry as he started to fall. Gladio launched himself in his direction, breaking his fall by sending him skidding away from them. Noctis groaned in pain and scrambled to his feet when he saw the bird turn in his direction. He called his sword and reared back to throw it, when he caught the birds eye. His body stiffened as a fear overcame him. He was going to die, of this he was absolutely sure. He could hear them yelling, but his body wouldn't move. He didn't even have the ability to flinch as the bird drew nearer until, finally, Gladio's massive figure came in from the side and with a smattering of blood jammed his broadsword into the creatures neck. It struggled and gave a last cry before it stilled.

      Gladio stomped over and grabbed Noctis by the shoulder.  
“What the hell was that?!” he demanded. He expected Noctis to laugh it off, or shrug, or even get angry. What he didn't expect was for Noctis to turn his wide eyed gaze on him and break free of his grasp to stagger backwards. Before Gladio could say anything, Prompto came bounding up.

“Dude, that was some fall, you okay?” he asked, reaching out for him. Noctis put more distance between them.

“Get the hell away from me..!” he shouted. Prompto looked equal parts confused and hurt. Noctis, meanwhile, looked around him and when his eyes landed on Ignis approaching he nearly tripped over himself running towards him and hiding his body behind him.

“Noct, are you-- Oh!” Ignis looked at him in surprise as he practically used him as a human barrier. His hand came up to the back of his head as he studied him, petting it absentmindedly while he stood absolutely still, staring at their companions.

“Why the hell's he so scared?” Prompto asked.

“Scared? He's--”

“-- Petrified,” Ignis finished grimly.

      Along the way back to camp they ran into 3 voretooths, 8 sabertusks, a dualhorn, and a friendly young wild chocobo who followed them curiously (much to Prompto's delight) for a good 10 minutes. Ignis couldn't help counting because Noctis froze in fear at the sight of every single one. As well as a frog who croaked loudly as they passed. Ignis would have to stop and speak low, comforting things to him to ease him out of his tension. It was strange, seeing him act almost normally until he was confronted with... Well anything it seemed like.

      Back at the campsite, Noctis wouldn't let Prompto or Gladio within a few feet of him.

“Come, Noct, these are your friends. They're hardly anything to be afraid of,” Ignis said softly, still brushing his hand through his hair as Noctis tucked himself under his arm.

“Wait, so how come he isn't afraid of you?” Prompto asked.

“I'd been wondering that myself, and I think it's likely I'm the most familiar thing here. Remember I've been allaying his fears since we were very young. The mind can only take so much fear.”

      Ignis had talked him down by evening, and managed to get him into the tent with Prompto and Gladio. However, when Prompto reached to put out the lantern, Noctis grabbed him in a panic.

“Wait. You're turning that off?”

“Uh, yeah? To, like, go to bed?” Prompto responded with a worried look at Ignis. Noctis shifted then slipped out of his sleeping bag.

“Yeah, I think I'll just... Sleep out by the fire...”

The three of them stared blankly.

“You're seriously afraid of the dark now?” Gladio asked, baffled.

“I can't sleep in the dark!”

“Dude, yesterday morning you cussed out the sun for waking you up too early!”

Ignis held up a hand, readjusting the glasses back on his face and heaving himself up with a sigh.

“You two sleep, I'll keep watch.”

Noctis collapsed heavily into a chair by the fire and Ignis joined him.

“I know I said I was coming out here to sleep, but I dunno if I'm gonna be able to... Out here with all these daemons...”

Ignis frowned.

“Would you rather sleep in the tent?”

A shake of the head.

Ignis sighed and stood.

“I'll make the coffee then,” he offered, kissing the top of Noctis's head as he passed.

      A low whistle caught Ignis's attention as he was fighting to stay awake in the rising sun.  
“You guys stay up all night?” Gladio asked. Ignis sighed and stood, stretching his limbs and ambling over to the stove and pouring more hot water.

“I'm afraid so....” he turned to Prompto, who was ducking out of the tent, and smiled apologetically.

“You may have to drive for today.”  
Noctis bolted upright in his seat.  
“Hell no.”  
“Hey!”

“Gladio?” Ignis tried.

“Mm. If I have to.”

They heard no objection from Noctis, but he sat close to Ignis in the back seat.

      “So where're we headed?”

Ignis pulled out his phone, scanning the screen before answering.

“Meldacio, it's the only place that seems to have what we'll need.”

“And what's that?”

“Something entitled a Gold Needle, at least by the hunters guild.”

Noctis leered at him.

“I don't like needles...”

“No, you never have. But it's the best chance we've got.”

     They all looked at the delicate needle resting in Ignis's palm. It was so small, what could it possibly do?

“So... How is this,” Prompto emphasized by gesturing at the needle, “supposed to help us with this,” he finished by pointing at Noctis.

“Well, it was a long held belief that fear was an essence that travelled through the blood. Bloodletting was frequently used to treat patients with nervous disorders. We've since learned that isn't true of course, but I suppose that was the inspiration. Now, they are laced with a spell, and when you prick your skin--”

Noctis interrupted with a shake of his head.

“No way, that is the exact opposite of what I wanna do with this thing.”

Ignis reached for his hand but he pulled away.

No, Ignis would have to be tactical about this.

      In order to get Noctis to trust him again, he made a big show of handing the needle off to Gladio, who slipped it back into Ignis's hand when they got the chance. Still, his gaze was always shifting towards him, expecting something. Wisely, Ignis thought. The drive to Galdin was not an issue, trying to get Noctis onto the pier or anywhere near the water was.

“C'mon dude that spot looks perfect for fishing!” Prompto tried. Noctis looked skeptically at the dock.

“Out there? By deep water? No thanks.”

“Now Noct, we won't be on the pier long, we've just got to reach the hotel...” Ignis pleaded a little. Noctis only crossed his arms stubbornly. Ignis smiled slyly.

“Well if you'd rather camp, there's a perfectly good campsite down by the water, around where the tide comes in to the rocks...”

Noctis took the bait.

“Fine.... Hotel it is.”

      Ignis insisted Noctis be allowed to shower first, it would give him time to formulate a plan. He was sorting laundry when the opportunity fell into his lap. Rather, onto the floor. If he could count on one thing, it was Noctis being untidy. As he walked out in fresh clothes, shaking out his hair, his old clothes dropped to his feet.

“No, off the floor. I'm doing laundry tomorrow, bring them here.”

Noctis sighed but bent down to pick them back up, and Ignis used the chance to slip his hand into his pocket to retrieve the needle. He kept it hidden in his palm until the last minute when Noctis's hand brushed his. Then he gripped Noctis's wrist and poked his palm just enough to draw blood. The look of betrayal Noctis wore almost made him feel guilty. Almost. Until he could see Noctis swaying on his feet and yawning. He cradled him before he could drop into a dead sleep on the floor. In his tired state, he needed Gladio's help getting Noctis to the empty bed.

“So you put him to sleep?”

“He only needed to sleep it off, really. The problem was he wouldn't.”

On a whim, he climbed into bed next to Noctis, who clung to him even in his sleep.

“I think we're both due for a nap, Noct.”

 


End file.
